Spontaneous Reactions
by atypicalenthusiast
Summary: Hugh gets a boner in class.


Spontaneous Reactions

Series: Pokemon Games

Ship: Darkmistshipping (Hugh X Cheren)

Rating: Mature

Story Summary: Hugh gets a boner in class.

Life sure had an odd sense of humor. Hugh became fully aware of that fact as he stumbled out of bed on a Monday morning, tripping over a heaping pile of dirty laundry as he struggled to dress himself in clothes that didn't bear the foul aroma of body odor. His alarm-clock failed to wake him up at the time he'd intended it to and, if he didn't make haste, he was at risk of being late for class at the Trainers' School. He didn't want that at all, especially if he planned on impressing his teacher, Cheren, with his report on Pokemon characteristics. It was due today and he felt the urge to make himself seem at least a little presentable before setting foot anywhere near the facility. Much to his frustration, however, he was having no luck with that, seeing as he couldn't even spot a hair-brush within the surrounding area. This wasn't good. He had to prove to Cheren once and for all that he had more initiative than the other students!

There was no way in hell he was about to let his day fall apart before it even started.

Without any better options, Hugh frantically ran his fingers through the thick locks of dark, blue-tinted hair that protruded from his scalp. Forget using a hair-brush! Such an object didn't exist in his room, but that was fine because he knew for sure he could manage without one. Plus, he didn't have any time to waste on a scavenger hunt; he had to leave now if he wanted to be at the school on time. If he was lucky enough to avoid all obstacles, there was a chance he would be the first one there. Cheren would definitely see more potential in him, then. The intelligent young man might even do so much as talk to him... That would be so rad.

Sliding on a pair of shoes and snapping on his reverse fanny-pack (as he liked to call it), he heard a completely unexpected series of knocks on the bedroom door. He didn't even have to check to know that Nate was the knocks' provider, considering the pattern that was used. It was his signature door-knocking pattern and it caused Hugh's heart to race. He didn't have time for visitors! Sure, Nate was his good friend, but that boy was about to slow him down significantly. Enough with these hindrances, damn it! Seriously; what was up with his luck this morning?

"Get your pants on and open up," said Nate beyond the door with hints of laughter laced into his words. He thought he was being funny, but he wasn't.

Hugh pulled open the door and revealed the obnoxious grin on his slightly-younger friend's face. "Not now. I need to get a move-on. Our reports are due today and I..." He quickly raided his mind to find the right excuse to give him. "I have to get to school early enough to read over what I wrote before the presentations begin." That was a blatant lie. He already proof-read the report in advance; he just didn't want to tell Nate the real reason he was in a rush.

"Chill, dude. Who cares if it isn't perfect. It's already been established that we're both going to pass the class. One less-than-average grade won't count for much at all," Nate assured, obviously not in the mood to care about his grades at this time.

The wild-haired teenager was beginning to get really frustrated at this point. "Look. I worked really hard on this thing. Get out of my way." He pushed past Nate and made haste down the stairs. In doing so, he could sense his friend following him like a lost lillipup, but he tried not to look back. He was having too many issues; the last thing he wished for was another one to add to the list. Nate had no idea how much of an obstruction he was being.

Saying absolutely nothing to his family, who happened to be enjoying breakfast as they leisurely conversed amongst themselves, Hugh exited the house with blinding speed. He almost slammed the door in his friend's face and, as soon as his feet hit the pavement, his hurried shuffle became a full-blown sprint down the road that led straight toward his intended destination.

Was he going to make it?

He squinted his eyes and noticed no crowds in front of the building. A hypothetical weight lifted itself from his shoulders. He was!

As he reached the entrance to the Trainers' School, Nate caught up with him.

"What's your damage, Hugh?!" questioned Nate, slightly out of breath. "You're freaking out over a report when you should be more worried about girls, like me."

Hugh shot a glare over his shoulder. That comment was highly uncalled for. "Fuck that! Not everyone shares the same interests as you, you know." Girls? No way. His little sister was the only girl he could put up with on a regular basis. He could never picture himself bringing another one into his life. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I-"

Cutting Hugh off mid-sentence, a third person joined them, appearing out of nowhere. "Getting an early start, I see," a soft voice said.

Hugh and Nate both spun around to see that the voice belonged to Cheren, their teacher. He was sipping coffee out of a travel-mug and he smelled nice... too nice.

Almost forgetting how to breathe, Hugh instantly straightened up his posture. He hoped the teacher, who was strikingly close to his age (despite his profession), didn't hear him say 'fuck.' There was no telling how a proper, well-kept individual like him would feel about profane language. He really needed to be more careful. "M-morning," the blue-haired teenager practically choked out. Oh, shit, did he stutter? That definitely wasn't going to benefit him. He needed to calm down. "I'm ready to give you that report!"

There was so much truth in that statement that he couldn't hide an ounce of it. He was beyond ready. Unfortunately, Nate had to butt in and screw things up.

"Wait. I thought you said you had to get here early to check over it," the smug boy blurted out, no restraints whatsoever. "That implies you're not ready."

Hugh swore that comment instantaneously made him lightheaded. He could even feel the heat rise in his face. Damn it all! Why did he have to be Nate's friend right now? Cheren was going to think he was showing up unprepared because of that moron! "Shut it," he snapped at the youngest of the three. He narrowed his eyes, giving him an almost sickened glare. "I'm ready, alright? Don't fucking get me started. I will fight you." He meant those words with every fiber of his being.

Nate rose his hands up in surrender. "Fine, dude. You're ready. Sheesh."

Putting an end to the miniature feud between the two students before it could escalate, Cheren cleared his voice after taking a long sip of his coffee. He then spoke up in hopes of steering things in a more positive direction. "Ready or not, I'm glad to see you two here early. I'll be looking forward to both your reports." Flashing a smile, he tried not to take Hugh's threat toward Nate seriously. He was used to seeing that young man display his hot-headed behavior, and he knew well enough that his friend liked to instigate it.

"Thanks, teach," said Nate, Hugh responding immediately after.

"Yeah, thanks..."

About twenty minutes later, Hugh and Nate were both settled at their assigned desks in Cheren's unbelievably-tidy classroom. Steadily, the room filled up with other students and Cheren was readying his chalkboard with information from his daily lesson-plan. Hugh had his report sitting in the dead center of his desk and, as Nate casually cut up with the girls in the class, he was beginning to find it difficult to maintain the last bit of his composure. That was probably due to his fear of another incident going completely wrong. Also, he always seemed to get nervous around Cheren. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why, either.

Perhaps Hugh felt that way because he had admired the young man ever since the first day they met. That made perfect sense, but he could feel deep down that there were several underlying reasons as to why he grew more and more aware of Cheren's existence. He just didn't really understand them... or he wasn't ready to try understanding them. All he was willing to admit to himself was that Cheren made him feel weird inside, much like how Nate used to before his annoying preference for girls was established. What did this mean, exactly?

Now was probably not the best time for soul-searching.

Forcing the majority of his internal struggles aside, Hugh looked up and let his eyes rest on the image of his teacher, who was casually getting prepared. He took note of how shiny his black, mid-length hair was and how his clothes flattered his tall, thin frame. He looked really good, as always. Hugh wondered how he managed to keep up such a... captivating appearance. Slowly moving downward, his wandering eyes latched themselves onto something much lower than his teacher's perfect hair. Then, the internal struggles returned with a vengeance.

That was totally unintended.

As if an unknown force was guiding him, Hugh couldn't help but study the young man's rear end in those tight pants of his as he drew a quick diagram on the chalkboard. Sure, Cheren was notorious for wearing tight pants, but this particular pair happened to be the tightest yet. He could make out every curve the teacher's lower body had to offer and the sight of it all had him feeling a little warm. It wasn't because someone turned the heat on, either. It was a different kind of heated sensation... and it resided somewhere the sun didn't shine.

Oh, boy. This didn't need to be happening...

Before Hugh could mentally prepare himself, Cheren brought all preparations to a conclusion and turned around, giving him an entirely new view. Just as those pants were tight in the back, they were also tight in the front. In other words, they left little to the imagination. It was a wonder none of the students made comments regarding Cheren's choice of attire because it was definitely... restrictive, to say the least. Hugh could swear he felt his own pants growing tight, due to some prominent growth that was taking place beneath them. He suddenly felt so much regret.

"Before we hear everyone's reports, who can tell me what this diagram is?" Cheren asked, ready to get his lesson done and over with so he could go home and eat a Lean Cuisine dinner at his favorite writing-desk.

Nobody answered.

Cheren frowned, hoping this job wasn't going to cause him to feel old and bitter by the time he reached his mid-20s. "Okayyyy..." he clasped his hands together, not even thinking twice about asking again. "It's a Pokemon type chart based on strengths and weaknesses. It's going to be a part of your exams on Friday, so copy it down and study it," he suggested. A few kids weren't even paying attention, but most were, so he wasn't failing too horribly. It was going to be a long, tiresome week. "Now, who wants to present their report first? I gave you all unique topics and I expect to hear some quality information from all of you."

Once again, nobody said a word.

"Fine, I'll pick," Cheren decided. He scanned over the classroom, eager to select someone who actually had a decent paper.

Hugh wanted nothing more than to disappear. He was all about giving his presentation up until his teenage hormones decided to knock him on his ass. He couldn't do anything, now, and he was internally freaking out. He couldn't get the images of Cheren's skinny legs and perky rear out of his head. On top of it all, he was even able to make out the shape of the guy's flaccid dick through those stupid, wonderful pants. That was going to be permanently ingrained in his mind for the rest of his natural life. Thanks, puberty.

With quick-thinking, Hugh propped a book up on his desk and slid back in his seat, hoping he could hide behind it and stay out of sight long enough for his erection to go down. Then, he heard his name. All hope was lost.

"Hugh!" called Cheren enthusiastically. "You mentioned earlier that yours was ready. Why don't you go first?"

"Uh, yeah. Change of plans. It's not," the blue-haired teenager lied, beads of sweat forming under his bangs.

Everyone in the class went quiet and, before he knew it, all of the focus was on him.

"Well, can't you just read what you have? I'm sure it's good." Cheren was a little concerned. He always viewed Hugh as one of his best students, regardless of the young man's occasionally-bad temper. What was going on with him? He was so sure of himself earlier...

"No, it sucks. I have to go last." That would certainly buy him some time to 'calm down,' right? All he had to do was think of unappealing things until every other student shared their work. Then, he would be good to go... possibly.

Cheren wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. He had a job to do and a time-limit to stick to. "Just come up here and give us what you can. If not, I'm afraid you'll be receiving a failing grade. Please don't do that to yourself." He didn't speak those words in a harsh tone, but he managed to get across the fact that he wasn't falling for any excuses.

Hugh was left with no other option.

"Fine..." With cheeks as pink as pecha berries, Hugh snatched up the book that was sitting on his desk, along with his report. He had to face the facts and pull through this the best he could because, in the end, embarassment was far better than Cheren seeing him as a straight-up failure. Nevertheless, he was at least going to do everything in his power to hide his 'problem.' That was precisely why he covered his crotch with his book just long enough for him to rise from his seat and rush to Cheren's side with great speed. He could almost feel all of the awkward glares he was receiving from the students as he stood at the front of the room with his back facing them. Refusing to turn around, he tried to play his actions off as "normal" as he read off the introduction to his report. "Uhh... Like natures, Pokemon characteristics are very important and they play a key role in getting to know your Pokemon. There are many unique characteristics and familiarizing yourself with them will prove to be ultimately beneficial when you decide to train your Pokemon."

Cheren stopped him right there. "Hugh. You're facing the wrong way. Is there an issue?"

Yes. There was, in fact, a definite issue. Hugh released a deep sigh, his boner still pressing up against the zipper of his pants. At this point, he just wanted to tell the truth, but he knew better than to let everyone know his personal business. With that in mind, he decided to be vague about it because he was so, so tired. "Okay, you got me. There's a minor inconvenience that can't exactly be discussed in public."

At first, Cheren had no idea what the young man was implying. Then, quickly examining him from head to toe, he caught on without much effort. Oh, boy. Hugh really wasn't kidding. "O-oh..." The teacher's mind temporarily went blank and it appeared he was at a complete loss for words.

Hugh was officially done. There was no denying that Cheren knew his secret. All he had left to do now was go home and hide from society until he could eventually leave town. Perhaps he could get away with putting together a fake identity. Then, he could turn over a new leaf and live the normal life he deserved as someone else- not the guy who got a boner in school because of his supremely-attractive teacher. That sounded like a pretty solid plan... Then again, it also sounded like another disaster waiting to happen. He could never catch a break.

"Alright, everyone. Class is over. Put your reports on my desk and enjoy the rest of your day," Cheren finally blurted out, his pale face gaining some color. "Study for those, uh, tests or whatever." He pretended to adjust his red tie as he stepped in front of Hugh. It almost seemed like he was sharing the young man's humiliation.

Why?

None of the other students knew what the hell was going on, but, as soon as Cheren gave them his consent to leave, they did just that. Before one entire minute passed, the desk was full of reports and the room was void of rowdy teenagers. It almost amazed Cheren how fast they left his class in comparison to how slowly they arrived. Nobody wanted to learn the old-fashioned way anymore. He blamed modern society.

"I'm going to be real honest here," Hugh began, his head spinning from all of the pressure he just endured. He was falling into a daze and all he wanted to do now was take a 24-hour nap after whacking off one good time. "Today hasn't been the best day for me."

"Say no more." Cheren had a sympathetic look about his face. "Things happen and it's normal at your age to have... spontaneous reactions. You're not in trouble, though, so don't worry."

By 'spontaneous reactions,' he obviously meant 'spontaneous boners.' That further confirmed that he, in fact, witnessed Hugh's arousal. What a time to be alive.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go," Hugh said, his posture almost as stiff as his 'concealed weapon.' Cheren gave him a nod and, with no further dialogue, he was off to wallow in his eternal misery.

Cheren waited until Hugh was awkwardly pacing down the hallway before he closed the door of his classroom. Then, he proceeded to release a deep sigh.

It wasn't originally his intention to cut class short, but something clicked within him when he accidentally laid eyes on his student's bulge. Cheren suddenly had more problems other than work, bills, and his second job as a Gym Leader. He could sense his own 'spontaneous reaction' just begging to occur.

Sitting at his desk to gather up the numerous reports, all he could suddenly think about was that eccentric, blue-haired young man. In fact, he couldn't get him out of his mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had to take full responsibility for his 'awakening interest' and simply accept reality. This was the glorious beginning of something really, really awkward.


End file.
